


Ваш отец н'вах

by hwaja



Series: Ваш возлюбленный н'вах [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: «На вас налетает шайка из странного зверя и трёх парней вашего возраста. Главарь шайки требует, чтобы вы отдали ему дворянина и рулет, иначе они побьют вас и заберут лакомство сами».





	Ваш отец н'вах

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this fantastic [fanart](http://awards.ruslash.net/images/upload/12411_zJzSinFGEtLTxdSM.jpg) made by [acryi](https://vk.com/ghstpst)

Телдрин Серо был готов к опасности. Он не раз смотрел в лицо неведомому и, положа руку на сердце, не слишком боялся даже Принцев Даэдра. Мир для Телдрина представлял собой понятную, легко подлежащую анализу структуру — сверху боги, снизу черви, между ними немного добрых драк, сверкающих аметистов и забористой суджаммы. Он не столько на самом деле являлся простаком, сколько обожал напяливать личину простака, когда ему это было выгодно.

Опять же, всегда приятно блеснуть неожиданной мудростью перед клиентом, который в состоянии её понять... особенно если последний уже успел составить о Телдрине не слишком-то лестное мнение. Мудрость легко спутать с занудством, а бравость — с хвастовством. По крайней мере, если ты дурак.

Дураков Телдрин, как водится, не любил.

Довакин совершенно не укладывался в изящную философию Телдрина; связанный с этим дискомфорт грозил вскоре перерасти в полноценную ненависть.

Шёл двадцать седьмой день Руки Дождя, четыре месяца с тех пор, как крошечный даже по данмерским меркам странник подвалил к нему в «Пьяном Нетче». У мальца водились деньжата, но Телдрин взялся за дело с неохотой. Первое правило уважающего себя наёмника — не связывайся с детьми, орками и даэдрапоклонниками. С другой стороны, за хороший довесок золота Телдрин взялся бы работать даже на Телванни. Ни расизм, ни запашок тухлых яиц квамы не могли встать на его пути к обогащению.

Телдрин начинал думать, что время серьёзно пересмотреть жажду наживы наконец настало.

Наниматель представился Перагоном Бородатые Штаны. Тогда-то Телдрин и почувствовал второй укол раздражения, а ведь они были знакомы менее пяти минут. Удивительный талант. Дальше — больше. Несколько часов и три флина спустя незнакомец снял стеклянный шлем, жестами попросив Телдрина сделать то же самое. Характерный разрез глаз выдавал в нём мера, и Телдрин облегчённо выдохнул. Босмерское имя ничего не значит, когда кто-то всерьёз представляется «Бородатыми Штанами». Обычно такое дерьмо выкатывают только норды, а нордов Телдрин наелся на всю жизнь.

Перагон повторил предложение снять шлем. Он даже пожаловался, что не может нормально вести беседу, если не видит лицо собеседника.  
Телдрин не шевельнулся.

— Это совершенно не помешало нам надраться, — резонно заметил он.

— Пить через щель в шлеме — моветон, — парировал Перагон, подмигнув.

— Ты только что прикончил половину запасов «Пьяного Нетча»! Не хочу, чтобы меня критиковал тот, кто сам так делает, — надменно ответил Телдрин.

На его удивление, Перагон рассмеялся, и скрепя сердце Телдрин подумал, что они, вероятнее всего, поладят.

Уже ближе к утру, когда они, слегка пошатываясь, шли в поместье Северин (снимать комнату в трактире его наниматель отказался насмерть), Перагон сказал:

— Ты ещё пожалеешь, что связался со мной, — Телдрин едва ли не подскочил от таких признаний, но Перагон тут же исправился. — Будет весело, я обещаю. Тебе понравится.

Весельчаком Телдрин не был, и это заявление порядком напрягло его. Пораскинув умом, он решил полностью игнорировать сентенцию.

В конечном итоге, многие дни спустя, ему пришлось признать, что слова Перагона были пророческими.

Не раз и не два Телдрин с тоской думал о том, что даже просиживание штанов в Вороньей Скале не так ужасно, как босмерское чувство юмора и походная привычка его нанимателя спать на дереве, как какая-нибудь обезьяна. «В следующий раз свяжусь с данмером», — с тоской думал Телдрин, а потом вспоминал про Телванни и немного приободрялся. По крайней мере, Перагон казался простым и незатейливым малым, без всякого желания встревать в многоуровневые интриги с совершенно бесстыжими ублюдками. Защищать того, кому в любой момент могут сунуть кинжал под ребро — тот ещё геморрой.

А потом маленький урод спелся со старым параноиком Нелотом. Телдрин не один год провёл на Солстхейме, но предпочитал держаться от Тель Митрина подальше. Однако работа есть работа, и этот факт — единственное, что утешало его после очередного приступа тошноты в связи с предпочитаемыми Телванни способами вертикального перемещения. Какими же снобами нужно быть, чтобы ненавидеть такое замечательное достижение прогресса, как лестница?

Надо сказать, часть недовольства Телдрина была вызвана банальной завистью. Он не принадлежал к аристократии. Есть особая романтика в бродяжничестве и работе за деньги, но когда буйная юность сменяется расчётливой зрелостью, каждому хочется перестать грызть жареную злокрысью кожу и морщить нос при виде дырки в сапоге.

Телдрину, по крайней мере, хотелось.

Нелот был тем ещё мудаком. Скверный характер и амбициозность — коктейль, от которого даже Вивек потерял бы равновесие. Нелот любил только свои посохи, свою Аркану, свои мутные эксперименты, орать на подчинённых, расторопность слуг и чай из собачьего корня, воняющий как дерьмо гуара.

Почему они с Перагоном спелись, долго оставалось для Телдрина загадкой. Только значительное время спустя ему пришлось признать, что его наниматель — извращенец, каких поискать. Пришлось заодно подумать, что этот факт, возможно, также явился причиной, почему Перагон не рассчитал его после первого же раза, когда Телдрин выдал монументальную гневную тираду в связи с незначительной неприятностью.

Ублюдку просто нравилось смотреть, как люди теряли всякое достоинство в связи с экстремальным дискомфортом. Он также впитывал ругательства, как губка, и отвратительно улыбался, когда Телдрин от фрустрации начинал пинать грибы, пни или торопящихся мимо куриц. Перагон даже специально снимал шлем, чтобы лучше было видно его улыбку и хитрую удовлетворённую рожу.

Телдрин всерьёз подозревал, что тот снимает шлем именно затем, чтобы покрасоваться. Выглядел он при этом ничуть не харизматично и, если честно, вызывал у Телдрина странную смесь жалости и отвращения.

В конечном итоге, ни странные пристрастия Перагона, ни его невыносимая дружба с Нелотом и подобными отморозками не могли затмить его главнейшее достоинство — септимы он сыпал направо и налево, щедро покупая Телдрину деликатесную пищу, лучшую выпивку, а также оплачивая услуги кузнеца без всяких вопросов.  
«Н’вах, но щедрый», — думал Телдрин, клятвенно обещая себе уволиться через месяцок.

А потом случилось страшное. Два месяца их тандем скитался по Солстхейму, да что там, по всему Скайриму, выполняя прихоти старика, получая в награду всякую дрянь — чтобы в итоге хрыч растрогался и принял Перагона Бородатые Штаны в клан.

— Вот уляжется всё это пепельное недоразумение, представлю тебя Дому Телванни официально, — сказал Нелот, и Телдрин мог поспорить, что его голос звучал почти растроганно.

Перагон Бородатые Штаны! Мудак. Ублюдок. Ни стыда, ни совести, ни принципов. Настоящий Телванни — не по рождению, так по духу. Был ли план Перагона таков с самого начала? Втереться в доверие к маразматику и стать его наследником? Бесчестно и — что ещё хуже — так несправедливо.

Кто убивал полчища и полчища порождений пепла? Телдрин Серо. Кто в это время обшаривал чужие сундуки и, звякая отмычками, приговаривал «сейчас, сейчас»? Перагон, чтобы ему пусто было, Бородатые Штаны. Кто, высунув язык, убивал Изгоя за Изгоем, пока кое-кто другой шарился в выгребной яме ворожей в поисках когтей и перьев? Телдрин Серо и Перагон Бородатые Штаны соответственно!

Телдрин почувствовал, что готов заплакать. Хорошо, что хитиновый шлем скрывал все свойства его личности, кроме одного — загадочности. Чувства Телдрина мог выдать только его голос, и потому в минуты любой эмоциональной нестабильности он предпочитал молчать, восполняя это ругательствами по поводу всего на свете в любое другое время.

Поддавшись мелочному порыву, Телдрин именем Боэтии пообещал себе не снимать шлем при босмерской роже, даже если это грозит ему прелой кожей, прыщами и другими подобными радостями.

Конечно же, Бородатые Штаны не оставил это без внимания.

Они засидали в «Вересках», в одном из самых ужасных мест Скайрима. Морфал насквозь провонял болотом; запашок присутствовал даже в Зале Высокой Луны, о чём Телдрин не преминул упомянуть вслух. И ещё раз. И ещё один раз, для верности. Как будто этого мало, в таверне зависал самый ужасный бард во всём Тамриэле — некто Лурбук, чей голос одновременно походил на скрип тележного колеса и гневный ор ворожеи.

Ничуть не смущённый обстановкой, Перагон заказал стейк из лосося и дешёвое пойло, именуемое местными нордским мёдом. Тердрин решил обойтись обычной водой и куском эйдарского сыра, к которому питал определённую слабость.

— Слушай, мы уже давно друг друга знаем, — сказал вдруг Перагон. — Ты мне семья практически.

«Н’вах тебе семья», — подумал Телдрин, но вслух решил не выражаться. В углу гостиницы, прямо на полу, дрых малец. Телдрин не настолько низко пал, чтобы сквернословить при детях, которые меч-то ещё в руках удержать не могут.

— Сними шлем? Всего разок. Я посмотрю тебе в глаза, ты посмотришь мне в глаза, натянешь свой очкастый панцирь обратно, и больше мы эту тему не поднимем, — продолжил Перагон.

— Как насчёт «нет»? — осторожно спросил Телдрин.

— Сто септимов! — моментально среагировал Перагон.

Телдрин посмотрел на него очень выразительно. Хотя это не было очевидно из-за приснопамятного шлема, незадачливый делец быстро всё понял.

— Тысяча! — сказал он.

Телдрин одновременно поморщился и поднял брови. Эта игра начинала ему надоедать.

— Ладно. Давай так. Я угадаю, почему ты носишь свой шлем без перерыва, а ты за это покажешь мне своё лицо хотя бы разок.

Телдрин вздохнул и кивнул. Они ударили по рукам. Это обещало быть гораздо интереснее, чем утомительные и непотребно длинные истории про то, как Перагон заработал своё прозвище.

Морок, впрочем, длился недолго.

— Первое предположение — ты отвратительно уродлив! — выпалил Перагон.

Так сильно Телдрин не жалел ещё ни о чём. Воистину, это стало началом долгих и мучительных дней.

— Тебя разыскивают по всему Тамриэлю за убийство! — сказал Перагон, стоило им выйти из занюханной таверны и направиться в сторону болот.

— У тебя такие стрёмные татуировки на лице, что даже норды над тобой смеются, — предложил он новый восхитительный вариант, когда они миновали безымянную речушку к западу.

«Он скоро сдастся, — подумал Телдрин. — Он непостоянный и отвлекается, как ребёнок. Он скоро отстанет».

— Ты... — начал Перагон, и Телдрин застонал, остановившись как вкопанный.

Его наниматель смотрел недоумённо, как будто и в самом деле не понимал, в чём дело.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне, что ты Драконорожденный? — перебил его Телдрин. Этот вопрос занимал его какое-то время, и сейчас он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы заткнуть невнятный поток задорной фантазии своего нанимателя.

К его удивлению, Перагон стушевался.

— А какое это имеет значение? — спросил он почти стыдливо. — Я убиваю драконов и высасываю их жизненные силы. Не очень-то доблестно.

«Ульфрик Буревестник с тобой бы поспорил», — подумал Телдрин, в кои-то веки без всякой желчи.

— Тебя называют «героем Скайрима» почти в каждом месте, которые мы посещаем, — тактично отметил он.

— Я помогаю людям, — ответил Перагон резко, голосом, который Телдрин у него никогда не слышал. — Я спасаю деревенский скот, выручаю упавших в ущелье детей и рублю бандитов, как лес. Простой люд меня любит, потому что в отличие от имперцев и Братьев Бури мне не насрать на их беды.

— И на их толстые кошели, очевидно, — не удержался Телдрин.

Перагон пожал плечами. Совесть его явно не мучила.

— Я не отбираю у нищих. А богачи перебьются без септима-другого.

— Без тысячи-другой, ты имеешь в виду. Если пересчитать всё, что ты сбываешь скупщикам, — резонно уточнил Телдрин.

На это, как ни странно, Перагон не обиделся. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, спокойный, каким практически никогда не бывал за всё время их путешествий.

— Я это я. Я не Святой Велот, чтобы учить людей разнице между добром и злом. В конечном итоге, жизнь каждого проходит в серых тонах, и когда наша душа покидает Мундус, важно лишь то, был ты счастлив или нет.

Дальше они шли молча, погружённые каждый в свои мысли. Перагон выглядел едва ли не просветлённым, и Телдрин против воли почувствовал раздражение. Когда они остановились на ночлег, он закутался получше в шкуру саблезуба и отвернулся от костра.

Спать ему почти не довелось. Всю ночь что-то стучалось в его сердце, но с рассветом он отринул это, как нечто неважное.

Следующим днём они только и делали, что собирали ядовитые колокольчики. Жалких познаний в алхимии, коими Телдрин всё-таки обладал, хватало, чтобы понять, что дело это попахивает убийством.

— Зачем тебе столько...

— Ты носишь шлем, потому что на самом деле ты Клавикус Вайл, — перебил его Перагон.

Уже совсем другие колокольчики мигом затрезвонили в голове Телдрина.

— Нет, ну это ни в какие ворота! Если я Принц Даэдра инкогнито, почему я просто не сменил внешность? — тупость злила Телдрина даже больше неуместной настойчивости.

— Ты прогнал пса и лишился большей части своих сил, — равнодушно ответил Перагон. — Мы именно так и познакомились в прошлый раз, помнишь?

Он подмигнул Телдрину, будто действительно подозревал, что тот прямо сейчас громогласно захохочет и скажет: «Ты раскусил меня, смертный!»

Иногда Телдрин совсем его не понимал. Это бесило, но и заставляло задуматься. Временами Перагон приоткрывал перед ним своё нутро, и за фасадом вечно готового к клоунаде дурачка виднелась та самая мудрость, которую Телдрин любил в себе и превозносил в других выше многих иных качеств.

— А, знаю! Ты на самом деле аргонианин и прятался в Вороньей Скале, чтобы данмеры тебя камнями не побили.

...Или нет. Телдрин вновь поморщился.

— Расскажи лучше, откуда ты так интимно знаком с Клавикусом Вайлом, — спросил он.

Они оба знали, что это капитуляция.

— Ну, слушай. Пришёл я как-то раз в Фолкрит, а мне стражник и говорит: «Ты не видел собаку тут, большую, такую, серую?» А я ему: «Ты попутал, брат, это поди волчара был!» А он мне...

Телдрин расслабил мышцы челюсти и выпал из повествования, как частенько делал во время монологов Перагона. По крайней мере, это давало ему передышки между невыносимыми всплесками типичных для Перагона идей.

Они сделали крюк, чтобы забраться на Пик Древних и убить тамошнего дракона. Перагон стоял, окружённый потоками магической энергии. Его тело подсвечивалось изнутри, и Телдрин против воли подумал богохульную мысль, что именно так, наверное, должен выглядеть Ауриэль, Великий Дракон Времени, а потом сам ужаснулся своей наглости. Впрочем, наваждение скоро спало — Довакин поглотил душу дракона, и лишь огромный крылатый скелет напоминал о бойне, разразившейся только что на этом самом месте.

Перагон утёр рот. 

— Есть причины, по которым я ненавижу быть Драконорожденным. Во-первых, я этого не выбирал. Во-вторых, они, в некотором смысле, — мой народ, — его голос звучал совсем грустно. — Я давно покинул Валенвуд, и там меня никто не ждёт. Я изредка вижу других босмеров, но они — просто чужаки, такие же крупицы родных лесов, как и я, в этой недружелюбной земле.

К Телдрину вновь вернулось щемящее чувство, схожее со страхом. «Если он скажет, что ему не нравится быть Довакином, потому что это вынуждает его быть убийцей, я стяну с него этот дурацкий шлем и хорошенько отхлестаю по щекам», — неожиданно для себя подумал он.

Вместо этого он прочистил горло и спросил:

— Где твоя семья, Довакин? У тебя остался кто-нибудь?

«У тебя остался кто-нибудь, кроме меня, кто-нибудь, кто терпеливо слушает твои едва ли остроумные шутки и ждёт тебя ночами у костра, когда за каким-то даэдрой убегаешь в лес, полный воющих на луну волков?»

Телдрин осёкся. Перагон выглядел на редкость виноватым.

— Мы об этом не говорили... Но, в общем, у меня есть супруг. И... двое детей. Девочки. Прелестные маленькие засранки. Тебе они придутся по душе.

Телдрин низко, утробно зарычал, и практически сразу пожалел об этом. В конечном итоге, лучше не говорить о семье с человеком, которого плохо знаешь. И всё же Телдрин почувствовал укол обиды. Ему казалось, совместная зачистка драугрских подземелий располагает на откровенность, особенно если ты болтун, который каждому встречному готов рассказывать, как переспал с Намирой. Или то была Мефала?  
Перагон будто бы почувствовал настроение Телдрина.

— Моего мужа зовут Гат гро-Шаргак... — сказал Перагон и зажмурился. — Он орк.

Телдрин покраснел так, что внутри шлема стало жарко. «Как-то я короткое время служил орку-воину. Пришлось уйти от него — он отказывался мыться. Омерзительно».  
Его собственные слова. Как же стыдно.

Телдрин молчал, и Перагон продолжил, сбиваясь и частя, что ни капли не было похоже на его обычные сладкоголосые, складные речи.

— Он очень хороший. Покинул своё племя ещё подростком, не хотел сражаться с братом насмерть за титул вождя. Ты же знаешь, какие в орочьих крепостях условия. Сначала пошёл в Имперский Легион, участвовал в Великой Войне... он совсем не кровожадный, знаешь, напротив, любит готовить, с детишками возится... меня-то дома не бывает практически, а хускарл у меня хоть и хорошая женщина, но совсем не по родительской части... Да и не её это обязанность...

Телдрин продолжал молчать. Ему было невыносимо, мучительно стыдно — впервые за долгое время он действительно чувствовал, что облажался. Кажется, у него покраснели даже кончики ушей.

«Нет уж, — подумал он. — Этот шлем он снимет только с моего трупа».

Перагон Телванни по прозвищу Бородатые Штаны очень быстро забрался к нему под кожу, сначала заставив Телдрина испытать раздражение, затем восхищение, а теперь и стыд. Отвратительно.

— Расскажи мне, — Телдрин прочистил горло ещё раз. — Расскажи мне больше.

— С удовольствием! — воспрял Перагон. — После войны Гат со своим другом-легионером, Павоном, принялись работать в шахте Колскеггр. Муж говорил мне, что напился крови до конца жизни и не стал пробоваться ни в стражу, ни в вышибалы... Потом Изгои стали нападать на шахты, и его друг, Павон, погиб... примерно тогда мы и встретились.

Перагон замолчал. Телдрину в кое-то веки совершенно не хотелось его перебивать, и, гляди-ка, именно теперь привычная харизма подвела его спутника.

— Мы встретились, и я посочувствовал работягам. Перебил всех Изгоев, очистил шахту... Гат сказал, что теперь я друг орков и мне будут рады в любой крепости. Всё рассказывал и рассказывал, какие у них там кузнецы, какое оружие я себе куплю, ну я и... не знаю как сказать. Вышел во двор, надел амулет Мары, который на такой случай приберегал. Он как увидел — сразу всё понял. Откуда в нём прорезалась совершенно нетипичная для орка... галантность.

Перагон покраснел. Телдрину становилось всё тяжелее слушать эту речь, но остановиться он не мог. Не после того, как Перагон доверился ему, несмотря на то, каким н’вахом он был.

— Он засыпал меня комплиментами, искренне, как умеет только человек, который говорит, что думает. Сказал, что у меня есть и ум, и сила, и добрая душа... Что такое сокровище на дороге не валяется. Он совсем не знал меня, понимаешь? Не знал, что я Довакин, не знал, что я тан в семи пределах из десяти...

Этого Телдрин тоже не знал. Надо же, какой пострел. Босмер, добившийся таких высот в типично нордской провинции? Да будь ты хоть трижды Драконорождённый, это не так уж и просто.

— В общем, не успел я очухаться, как мы стояли перед алтарём Мары в Рифтене, и я сказал ему: «Да. Сейчас и навсегда». Дети у меня к тому времени уже были... удочерил двух сироток, пока путешествовал. Одна побиралась в Вайтране, у храма Кинарет, вторая — продавала цветы в Виндхельме, в одном платьице по лютому морозу.

— Софи? — вдруг спросил Телдрин. — Когда я жил в Квартале Серых, я знавал цветочницу, молодую женщину с ребёнком лет семи. Она уже тогда помогала маме... Осиротела, значит.

Перагон улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Вряд ли она тебя помнит, но клянусь, если ты подаришь ей деревянный меч, она полюбит тебя, как родного, — в его голосе прорезалась нежность.

— Что ещё она любит? И чего бы такого мне привезти второй? Как её зовут?

— Люсия? Она у нас книгочейка, вырастет — в Коллегию поедет, не иначе. Купи ей книгу загадок, она их обожает. Ну и сладости там всякие, куклы, цветы... жратвы для их кролика.

Они начали болтать о том, к каким купцам следует заглянуть по приезду в Вайтран, и такая трудная тема, как семья, была оставлена позади.

Этой ночью Телдрин спал даже беспокойнее, чем обычно, и пустая лежанка Перагона смущала его ещё больше.

Подобно тому, как наглый босмер пытался вклиниться под его шлем, он уже — и гораздо более успешно — вклинивался в его жизнь. Телдрин знавал эти чувства и раньше, давно, до того, как окончательно вырос и выбрал нелёгкую стезю наёмника.  
Как её звали? Телис? Телс? Телвон?

В итоге, это означало только одно. Пора подыскивать себе нового нанимателя. Ворча, Телдрин перевернулся на другой бок.

Он решил, что подумает об этом завтра.

Вайтран его не обрадовал. Он не был мерзким, подобно Морфалу, но не был и прекрасным, как Блэклайт, чем Телдрин не преминул поделиться вслух.

Несколько прохожих посмотрели на него искоса, но Перагон даже ухом не повёл. Телдрину пришлось признать, что с ним он позволяет себе больше, чем с любым другим своим клиентом — беззлобный нрав и устойчивость к любому занудству делала его более ценным спутником, чем было очевидно в самом начале их знакомства.

— Папа! Папа! — закричали две девочки, одетые в одинаковые красно-серые платья, и побежали им навстречу.

Телдрин подавил желание ругнуться. Интересно, был ли Перагон единственным ребёнком в семье? Знал ли он, каково это, быть маленьким и не иметь никакой возможности выразить свою индивидуальность через нечто иное, кроме подачек родителей?

— Ты нам что-нибудь принёс? — спросили Софи и Люсия хором, практически нараспев.

Могучий орк в простой рубахе стоял на крыльце и приветливо махал им рукой. Домик, располагавшийся совсем рядом с въездом в город, выглядел уютным и ухоженным. Из-за приоткрытой двери раздавался восхитительный запах свежей выпечки и мёда.  
Телдрин сглотнул слюну. Он чувствовал себя чужим на этом празднике, но все остальные, кажется, не замечали его неловкости.

После раздачи гостинцев и обмена нежностями (Перагон потянулся и поцеловал мужа прямо между клыков — это было так сюрреалистично и нелепо, но одновременно трогательно и сладко, что Телдрин зажмурился) они славно поужинали за большим деревянным столом. Вскоре Гат уложил детей спать, и они вчетвером — хускарл Перагона, Лидия, присоединилась к ним — выпили немного вина, обмениваясь новостями и прибаутками.

Гат оказался прекрасным поваром. От него пахло специями и кожей, а вовсе не разлагающейся трупниной, как от большинства почитателей Малаката, которых Телдрин встречал по жизни.

Лидия ушла ночевать в «Гарцующую кобылу», позвякивая заботливо выданной Перагоном мелочью. Телдрин долго не мог заснуть в её кровати, ругаясь на себя за то, что не настоял покинуть дом и вынудил хорошую девушку расстаться с собственной комнатой, пусть даже и всего на ночь.

Телдрин провалялся до четырёх утра, прежде чем смирился с бессонницей, и, несколько раз на всякий случай проклянув Вермину, поднялся с постели, чтобы отлить. На обратном пути он заметил, что дверь в хозяйскую спальню приоткрыта. Оттуда слышались приглушённые голоса — высокий босмерский и глубокий, низкий — орочий, гораздо менее разборчивый.

Телдрин присел на корточки и подкрался ближе. Он чувствовал себя неловко, но любопытство пересилило.

— ...даже на три дня не останешься? Девочки скучают... Я скучаю, Пер.

— Прости, родное сердце. Ты же знаешь, кто я, знаешь, что я должен сделать. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— ...с тобой?

— Софи и Люсия не смогут без тебя. Идёт война. Да и не хочу я подвергать тебя постоянной опасности, я не могу так, ты не воин, Гат...

Гат ответил ему что-то резкое, в конце фразы перейдя на скрип. С ужасом Телдрин понял, что тот плачет.

Телдрин присел на верхнюю ступень и подпёр голову руками. «Плачущий орк, — подумал он. — Теперь я видел всё».

В этой мысли не было ничего снисходительного. Он просидел так довольно долго, погружённый в раздумья, пока его грубо не прервал знакомый голос.

— Хэй, — сказал Перагон. — Ты только не оборачивайся, а то я сразу увижу, как выглядит твоя уродливая данмерская харя.

В плечо ему упёрся сосуд. Телдрин, не задумываясь, протянул руку и с удивлением обнаружил кувшин суджаммы.

— Подарок, — сказал Перагон. — Приберегал на особый случай, но почему бы и не сейчас.

Телдрин молча подвинулся, и Перагон сел, всё ещё избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я не снимал шлем, чтобы позлить тебя, знаешь? — спросил Телдрин.

— Знаю, — ответил Перагон.

— Посмотри на меня.

Перагон даже не пошевелился.

«Это мой камень, — подумал Телдрин с глухим отчаянием. — Мой камень, и я пойду с ним ко дну, и никакое зелье хождения по воде меня не выручит».

Досыпал он сладко, как поцелованный Ноктюрнал в лоб.

Днём они всей гурьбой сходили на рынок. Перагону нужно было в Драконий Предел, а Гат завис у соседей — он учился традиционным нордским способам ковки у Адрианы Авениччи, взамен рассказывая ей о кое-каких кузнечных орочьих хитростях.

Телдрин взял детей за руки и повёл в лавку Белетора, где купил Софи жёлтое платье с оборками, а Люсии, проявлявшей гораздо меньше интереса к плану материального, приобрёл копию «Детского Ануада». Они поели в трактире, заодно сообщив Лидии, что её комната освободится к вечеру.

Дети убежали играть с соседским мальчиком, и Телдрин остался наедине с собой. Он сходил поглазеть на Небесную Кузницу, а также неожиданно для себя получил благословение Талоса, к которому был абсолютно равнодушен.

Когда Перагон Бородатые Штаны наконец освободился, Телдрин ждал его на скамейке у Златолиста, прямо в сердце города.

— Ну что, пойдём прощаться? — спросил Перагон невзначай, так, будто это нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Как будто старая шутка про семью на самом деле не была шуткой. Как будто Телдрин действительно признал это правдой в сегодняшней ночи, приоткрыв Перагону своё лицо.

Как будто Перагон не отказал ему в этом признании, отказавшись поднять глаза.

— Конечно, — сказал Телдрин.

Он обнял девочек (Люсия плакала, но старалась не показать слабости, и он поразился храбрости её маленького сердечка) и первым подал Гату руку для рукопожатия. Тот взялся за неё орочьей хваткой и притянул к себе, сжав в могучем объятии.

— Береги его, — прошептал Гат ему прямо в ухо. — Береги, ты справишься лучше, чем я, пожалуйста, береги его.

Телдрин молча кивнул ему в плечо. Это было обещание. Боги знали это — знал и Гат, и Телдрин, и только насмешливо смотревший в небо босмер не знал ничего.

Телдрин вновь немного возненавидел его.

— Ну что, готов размяться? — спросил Перагон. — Мой ярл повелел мне зачистить бандитское логово неподалёку.

— Всегда. Бандиты ещё хуже, чем твари, что заполонили пепельные пустоши в наших краях, — ответил Телдрин.

— Успокойся, боец. Мы с тобой ограбили и убили больше людей, чем эти «твари» когда-либо смогут. — Насмешка не ушла ни из голоса Перагона; не слезла она и с его лица.

Телдрин предпочёл не отвечать, хотя был категорически несогласен.  
После пары зачисток настало время политики. Они отправились в Солитьюд — город-средоточие дипломатии и другой мерзости, свойственной только разумным расам.

Месяц Второго Зерна благоволил им нежной погодой, и Перагон стал уходить каждую ночь, и каждую ночь вдали был слышен утробный волчий вой.

Кем-кем, а глупцом Телдрин не был.

— Ты ведь ликантроп, верно? — спросил он как-то раз, после очередной бессоницы. — У тебя мех из ушей растёт.

Перагон так быстро прижал руки к шлему, вовсе позабыв, что носит его на себе, что всё стало очевидно и без ответа.

— Я не осуждаю, — продолжил Телдрин, проглотив осуждение. — На Солстхейме есть целая община оборотней, они торгуют с людьми и не нападают на тех, кто не заступает на их территории.

Перагон надулся.

— Я не горжусь тем, что сделал этот выбор, — сказал он. — Но и не стыжусь его. Я босмер, Дикая Охота у нас в крови.

Он помолчал немного, а затем расхохотался.

— Зато теперь ты знаешь кое-что про бородатые штаны, чего другие не знают, — сказал он, подмигнув Телдрину.

— Так эта ужасная байка про то, что тебя воспитывали бесноватые норды — брехня? — возмутился тот.

Перагон посмотрел на него, как на дурака.

— Я вырос в Валенвуде, — напомнил он Телдрину. — Первого в своей жизни норда я увидел уже в Хай Роке, но это случилось сильно позже.

— Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне историю своей жизни. А ещё лучше, книгу напиши, Люсия раздуется от восторга.

Перагон только отмахнулся от него, и Телдрин с запоздалым разочарованием понял, что не шутил. С медленным ужасом он начинал осознавать, что этот ужасный, полоротый, экзальтированный и беспринципный босмер — не только его друг, первый настоящий друг, но и великий человек, которому суждены великие свершения.

— Что ты думаешь о гражданской войне? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Телдрин вслух.

Перагон посмотрел на него снисходительно.

Что-то менялось в душе Телдрина, он чувствовал себя маленьким и уязвимым.

— Норды убивают Изгоев, а имперцы убивают нордов. Альтмеры режут всех нас. Данмеры веками набирали в Чернотопье рабов, а потом аргониане перерезали половину населения материкового Морровинда. Сиродил атаковал мою родину, пока у них не было слишком много внутренних проблем. Редгарды тоже натерпелись от имперцев, но так и не отказались от завоевательских планов. Даже риклинги теснят скаалов из их домов, пока скаалы перебивают риклингов целыми кланами. Драконы? Драконы проблема лишь потому, что они огромные, владеют ту’умом, летают и несут скорую гибель. Они угрожают всем нам: данмерам, оркам, аргонианам... Но скажи мне, Телдрин Серо, разве каждый из нас не дракон? Разве ты не ненавидишь орков, Изгоев, вампиров? Оборотней и босмеров? Скажи мне, Телдрин Серо, разве не все мы драконы братьям своим?

Перагон кинул меч в траву и смачно плюхнулся на задницу.

«Я люблю тебя, отравленный ты кусок гулящей плоти», — подумал Телдрин.

— Ты хороший проповедник для вора и проходимца, — сказал он.

На самом деле, речь произвела на него сильное впечатление — он просто не мог переварить нахлынувшие эмоции и прибег ко второму лучшему способу справиться, который знал — сарказму.

— Я лучше буду вором и проходимцем, чем пойду проливать кровь во славу правителя, которому даже не верю.

Вот это действительно было Телдрину по душе. Он снял хитиновый шлем и положил его поодаль, рядом с мечом Довакина.

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил он.

Перагон посмотрел.

Они целовались в траве, посреди чертополоха и синего горноцвета, а потом долго смотрели в небо. Один раз их накрыла громадная тень пролетавшего дракона, но никто из них даже не пошевелился.

— Знаешь, я всегда думал, что нет ничего хуже детей, орков и даэдрапоклонников. Ну только что Телванни. Но ты Телванни, и ты ничего. И дети у тебя хорошие. И муж очень приятный. Так что, можно сказать, ты меня переубедил. Ну, во всём, кроме фанатичного даэдрапоклонничества.

Перагон замялся.

— Кстати, об этом... ты никогда не думал, откуда у меня столько уникальных артефактов? И почему я так сильно боюсь умирать?

В душе Телдрина расцвело отвращение. И обожание. Но отвращения было больше.  
Он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Не было никакого смысла искать нового нанимателя.

Он знал, что сегодня ночью будет спать спокойно.

Короткая или нет, горькая или нет, жизнь ждала, чтобы он прожил её, и он вдруг понял, что проживёт её, как хочет — и никакой Перагон этому не помешает.


End file.
